


Let The Right One In

by Rednikjow



Series: A Picture Says More than a Thousand Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prosititution, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednikjow/pseuds/Rednikjow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a popular and exclusive escort, decides on a whim to take in a new and unknown client. The first time he meets him he's immediately convinced that it might just be the best decision he's made yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Right One In

 

This was certainly his lucky day.

Dean hadn’t taken in a new client for the longest time – his name was well established in the escort environment that he could pick and choose between the men and women who wanted his company – so it was certainly a gamble when he allowed this stranger into his quarters. To be fair, it wasn’t because he’d truly wanted to take someone new into his bed, but it had been a dull day and he could use a breather from the usual suspects that sauntered through his door.

When the door creaked open he was anything but disappointed, for the man that stepped inside was just the kind of person Dean was hoping would help him fight his boredom.

There were no words exchanged between them while his client undressed, only heated glances and the slightest little whine from Dean when the man’s unflattering clothes revealed a body that fit his large, thick-fingered hands perfectly, leaving Dean to hope that the rest of the man’s anatomy would be equally as proportionate.

“Now who do I owe a Thank You card for sending you my way?” He smiles cockily, reaching out to let one of his hands drag up along the firm muscles of his client’s stomach and chest, enjoying the gentle brush of hair against his smooth skin. His bottom lip caught between his teeth once his gaze landed on the man’s tented jeans; the zipped strained where the obvious line of a thick, mouth-watering dick was pressing against it. “Scratch that, I think I owe them a damn bouquet too. What’s your name handsome?”

“Name’s Benny suga’,” the thick drawl and bright blue stare sent a shiver down Dean’s spine, blunt nails scratching lightly across the man’s firm pectorals. When Benny reached down to slide his massive thumb along the soft inside of Dean’s bottom lip he moaned filthily for him, letting his pink tongue creep out to lick at the calloused fingertip. Lady Luck was certainly smiling down on Dean tonight and he was going to enjoy every single minute of it. “I heard ya were the one around here with the prettiest mouth.”

“Well, that’s certainly reputation I should try to live up to,” Dean’s lips quirked up in a pleased smile, gaze locked with his client’s charming blue stare as he started to trace gentle kisses down along his broad chest. His fingers stroked down along the light dusting of hair that covered the upper part of his chest before tracing downwards before letting his fingertips to comb through the thicker hairs of his happy trail, offering the soft hairs a gentle tug just beneath his client’s navel before he let his fingers curl in the waistband of his jeans.

Even though Dean wanted nothing more than feel the stretch of that hopefully thick dick he took his sweet time with the burly Cajun; tongue tracing slow spirals and swirls into his skin as he made his way down towards the front of his jeans. It turned out that Benny was one of the more patient clients he’d had, seemingly enjoying his slow approach despite how obviously aroused he was and allowing Dean to take his time without pushing him on. Dean rewarded his client’s behavior with a string of warm, tender kisses that led directly towards the brass button of his jeans, tongue flicking across the metal as his fingers pried it open.

As soon as Benny’s jeans were split open Dean was rewarded with the heady scent of his arousal, his mouth watering when his gaze landed on the solid outline of the Cajun’s thick, long cock – sadly still safely tucked away in his tight briefs. He pressed his open mouth to the clothed base of his client’s shaft, mouthing slowly down along the soft cotton until his lips could partially wrap around the tip where the cotton was already damp with Benny’s pre-cum. A filthy moan escaped his lips when the first pang of salt hit his palette, greedily swiping his tongue along the cloth-covered head until he heard his client swearing above him, prompting an impish grin from the freckle escort.

“Too bad there’s a lot of patience that comes along with this pretty mouth, suga’.”


End file.
